My Hero Academia One-Shots
by SanaeKami
Summary: This book entails the non-canon relationships of multiple pairings in MHA. Some chapters may have more than one part.
1. Halloween Specials Part One

? Halloween Specials Part One ?

***Author's Note**\- this part of the book will have multiple chapters set during Halloween ?, so I hope you like it. **Also**, I've only watched season one and two of BNHA so there will only be characters from those seasons in this chapter. **And artwork does not belong to me, it belongs to the artist(s) who made it***

**Kacchan (Bakugo) x Deku (Izuku)**

Halloween was upon U.A. And it was the perfect time for being someone you weren't. Just what Izuku Midoriya wanted. He didn't want to be treated like everyone (especially Kacchan) as just a quirkless loser. And this was the only night he had a year to be someone else.

Deku woke to the blaring of his alarm clock. He got up and hit the stop button, but the loud beeping didn't let up. He frowned and decided to unplug it instead.

_"It must be faulty." _He thought to himself as he went to get dressed.

"Good morning Izuku!" Deku grabbed his school bag and put on his shoes, then waved goodbye to his mother and started his journey to U.A.

Deku smiled as he thought of the week ahead. Each class was assigned something different to do for Halloween, Deku's class was supposed to make a haunted house. It would be challenging, but at the same time, he thought that it could be fun. It would even give him a chance to get to know his classmates better.

Deku almost made it to the front doors of U.A. but someone was blocking him. It was Bakugou. He stood at the top of the steps with his arms crossed, glaring at Deku.

"Deku." He snapped. Deku flinched and lowered his head so that all he could see were his shoes.

"G-good morning Kacchan." He stammered as he heard Bakugo walk towards him. He looked up to see Bakugo's hand hovering above him, it looked like he was contemplating on whether or not to hit him. He hoped he wouldn't.

He shook with fear and awaited the hit, but it never came.

Bakugo sneered and walked away. Deku watched him stomp away and heard the chiming of the bell for class. He hoped he wouldn't be late as he started running.

The school day went by uneventfully, and Bakugo was nowhere to be seen. Deku was worried at first but figured that Bakugo was simply getting supplies for the classes haunted house.

"Hey Deku!" Deku turned his head to see Uraraka Ochako walking towards him. She smiled and asked how his day was. He replied that it was fine and decided to walk home.

When Deku got home he could hear someone calling his name. He looked around and felt a hand on his shoulder, it grabbed him and he was pulled backward. A hand clamped over his mouth.

"Who are you?" He asked, turning to see who had grabbed him. It was Bakugo. He gasped and tried to run to the safety of his home but Bakugo grabbed his hand stopping him.

"Hey, Deku," Bakugo said, forcing Deku to the wall behind them. He placed both hands on the wall to trap Deku. He leaned closer and whispered, "Why do I keep thinking about you, you quirkless loser?"

Deku shook with fear as he suddenly felt Bakugo's mouth on his neck. He whimpered as he felt Bakugo's tongue run up and down his skin. Deku then felt Bakugo stop and lean closer to him. He could feel Bakugo's lips slowly grace his. It wasn't long before he bit Deku's lower lip and stuck his tongue into his mouth.

Bakugo's hands move from the walls to wrap around Deku's back. Deku leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Bakugo. He then moved to Bakugo's neck and started to suck on his neck leaving a small bruise. Bakugo groaned and pulled Deku closer to him. He smirked and kissed him again, then let go but still held his hand.

"Is this what you meant when you said you couldn't stop thinking about me?" Asked Deku smiling nervously.

"Maybe," Bakugo replied.

*author's note*  
Ok, so this is my first time writing a fanfiction like this in a few years so it may be a little awkward but I'll try to edit it in the future.


	2. Halloween Specials Part Two

Hello! This is the second part of the previous chapter. I didn't expect it to blow up so much, so I would like to thank everyone who read the previous part. Now we continue.

-? ﾝﾓﾪ? ﾝﾓﾪ? ﾝﾓﾚ? ﾝﾓﾶ?

**Kacchan (Bakugo) x Deku (Izuku) Part Two**

The next day marked Halloween. His class had spent hours agonizing over each minute detail of their haunted house. It was going to be the best, he was sure of it. The only thing he wasn't sure about was Kacchan and what had occurred the day prior. Deku put a hand to his mouth as he remembered what happened. Kacchan, the boy who had always _bullied_ him for being a quote on quote, "Quirkless loser," had kissed him. _Kissed_. Deku was suddenly shaken from his thoughts as Uraraka Ochaco tapped him on the shoulder. She was dressed as a witch with a long purple dress and a matching pointy hat.

"Are you going to get into your costume or what?" She asked fixing her hair so that it had two short braids in the front.

"I will, I just need to finish up painting this last grave," Deku responded resuming painting the piece of foam in front of him.

He quickly glanced at the clock in the corner of the classroom almost obscured by police tape his classmates had somehow managed to get over half the classroom with. It was 10:32, plenty of time to get his costume ready. He grabbed his backpack and headed to the restroom.

On his way to the restroom, he could hear Yui Kodai talking with Itsuka Kendo, something about their class doing a spooky-themed café this year. He ignored it and kept walking. When he reached the restroom Deku pulled out his costume. A cute, though he didn't like to admit it, white cloak with a face on the hood and a green bow with a pumpkin in the center. He smiled as he left to go back to class.

It wasn't long before someone ran past him screaming. Deku turned his head to see one of the students from class 1-B run screaming past him. He ran into the classroom and took his place near a small makeshift "graveyard." There Deku sat and waited for people to walk by so that he could jump out and try to scare them. He had to be careful though because some people might use their quirks if they got too frightened. He shuddered at the thought of Tenya needing to be sent to Recovery Girl earlier that day because of Aoyama.

Suddenly there was movement in the corner of Deku's eyes and he quietly crouched down, hoping to scare an unsuspecting classmate. He saw Itsuka and Yui walking down the makeshift path towards him but just as he was about to jump out a hand pulled him back by his cape.

Deku gasped as he fell backward and prepared to hit the floor but a pair of arms caught him inches from the ground. He looked up to see Kacchan smirking at him. He immediately jumped up and accidentally headbutted Kacchan.

Bakugo winced at the contact but quickly recovered, his eyes now focusing on Deku. He was shaking.

"So, Deku," He asked slowly running a hand down Deku's side making him shiver. He pulled Deku's face closer to his and gave him a light kiss and smirked again.

"W-w-what are you doing here Kacchan?" Deku asked attempting to pull away from his hold but to no avail. Bakugo's hold grew tighter.

"I was bored scaring people left and right." He replied after a moment of silence.

"Well, we should, you know, get back. Everyone might be wondering where we are." Deku said as Bakugo pulled him into another kiss, this time different. Deku didn't know how to put it into words. He leaned into the kiss and soon everything faded as one of Bakugo's hands skimmed underneath Deku's shirt and the other landed on his thigh.

Deku felt like hours had gone by when their kiss ended. He smiled at Bakugo, his face the color of a tomato. Stuttering Deku said, "W-w-w-w-we really should get back now Kaccha-" But he was cut off as Bakugo pushed him onto the floor and started trailing kisses down his neck. Deku's arms wrapped around Bakugo's neck as he heard voices coming closer.

"Where do you think he went?" Asked Mina Ashido her voice full of concern.

"I'm sure he didn't go far." Replied Ochaco Uraraka.

Deku glanced around Bakugo to see the two girls with faces full of dread. He tried to call out to them to let them know where he and Bakugo were, but Bakugo pushed him down again and the pair of girls almost walked right past them until Ochaco spotted something.

"Over there!" She shouted pulling Mina with her but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Deku and Bakugo.

"You really do hate him don't you Bakugo!" Ochaco yelled as she pulled Deku to his feet dragging him with her to the front of the class while Bakugo sat dumbstruck at the sheer obliviousness that she had displayed.

***Author's Note***

This definitely isn't my best but I've been really busy lately. I'll try to edit this in the future so thank you for supporting me so far,

-? ﾝﾓﾪ? ﾝﾓﾪ? ﾝﾓﾚ? ﾝﾓﾶ?


	3. Mine! Bakugo x Deku x Todoroki Part 1

Mine! Part 1 (Bakugo x Deku x Todoroki)

Izuku Midoriya slowly made his way to U.A. High. He hadn't got any sleep that night, he kept worrying about someone finding out his secret. The fact that All Might had given him his quirk. He shuddered at the thought of anyone finding out. What would they do? Would they ignore him? Or, worse, would they treat him how Bakugo treated him?

Deku looked up when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to face whoever it was and noticed that it was Todoroki. He was looking at Deku with a face full of concern. He removed his hand and cleared his throat, "Midoriya, there's something that I need to tell you." His voice was almost a whisper and Deku was suddenly aware of the fact that he was going to be late to class.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time now, and I've finally come to a decision," Todoroki continued, but something suddenly interrupted them, a loud explosion. Deku turned to see Bakugo on the other side of the road and what used to be a mailbox. Papers were flying all over the road and in the air. Bakugo slowly approached the pair and Todoroki moved in front of Deku.

"What the hell you half-half bastard?!" Bakugo shouted, making Deku cringe and try to slowly leave the situation. However, he didn't even make a full step in the direction of the school before another explosion rang out. Deku winced and broke into a run leaving Todoroki to deal with Bakugo. He felt awful for leaving him there but swore to himself he would make it up to him. He just couldn't go up against Bakugo yet, he wasn' t ready.

An hour or two into the school day and Todoroki arrived at class 1-A. His uniform was a little scorched and there was a bandage on his left hand but he seemed to be fine other than that. Bakugo quickly followed with a glare that could kill. Deku shrank in his seat as he saw Bakugo sit down and look at him, the same glare in his eyes. _He might actually kill me!_ Deku thought to himself as he sank lower into his seat.

A few minutes passed and Bakugo looked towards Aizawa. Deku took this chance to take a glance at Todoroki who glanced back at Deku. A red tint appeared on his cheeks as he turned to look back at Aizawa.

_Weird_, Deku thought, _maybe he's sick?_

The rest of class went by uneventfully aside from a few stolen glances at Deku by both Todoroki _and_ Bakugo.

It was now lunch and Deku was about to grab his when a note appeared on his desk, "Meet me on the rooftop. - Todoroki Shoto." Deku gulped and wondered if it was about him abandoning Todoroki earlier that day.

P.O.V. CHANGE- TODOROKI

On the rooftop, Todoroki looked over the grounds of U.A. He saw some of his classmates eating outside seeming to enjoy the nice breeze and sunshine. It had been a while since Todoroki had eaten on the roof. And it too was a special occasion. But he didn't want to dwell on the past as he heard footsteps approaching. He spun around hoping to see Deku but was dismayed to see that it was Bakugo. He was smirking. Todoroki quickly turned to him and glared.

"What are you doing here Katsuki," he asked. He could feel something start to form on his right arm, _ice. _Bakugo smirked and a few explosions sprouted from his hands.

"You know exactly why," Bakugo replied not hearing the footsteps coming from behind him.

P.O.V Change- Deku

Deku slowly walked up the stairs as he dreaded speaking with Todoroki. _How am I going to apologize for this morning?_ He thought to himself as an explosion shook the building. Dread filled his stomach as he realized what was happening. He broke into a run when he heard Todoroki cry out in pain.

"Why don't you just give up?!" Bakugo shouted an explosion practically hitting Deku.  
"Midoriya!" Shouted Todoroki as he ran towards him. Bakugo stopped as he realized that Deku was on the ground writhing in pain.

"You bastard! This wouldn't have happened if you just did what I said!" Screamed Bakugo as he helped Deku to his feet.

"I'm sorry Katsuki, but I believe this is _your_ fault. It was _your_ explosion that hit Midoriya." Todoroki said as he examined Deku's arm which was now exposed due to the explosion.

"Well, whatever!" Snapped Bakugo.

"Sorry for being late Todoroki-San!" Deku exclaimed as he closed his eyes and looked at the ground. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"That can wait, you should go to the infirmary for now."

Bakugo glared at Todoroki, "Well if you aren't going to tell him, then I will!" He looked at Deku as a slight blush covered his cheeks. He stuttered and mumbled a little before shouting, "I like you okay!"

Deku stood there dumbfounded. Bakugo, who had always bullied him and treated him like he was scum of the earth just confessed to him. _He must be joking, right?_

"Midoriya, I like you as well!" Shouted Todoroki his face burning up.

"Please, choose one of us!"

*Author's Note*   
Hi! This is kind of long so I decided to split it into multiple chapters. Thank for supporting me so far,


	4. Mine! Part 2: Bakugo

Mine! Bakugo x Deku x Todoroki Part 2: Bakugo

**Author's** **Note**

Art does not belong to me it belongs to the creator(s).

Deku felt heat rise on his cheeks as he looked between his two classmates. He had never been confessed to before and there were two people in front of him declaring their feelings. He was in shock. No one had ever confessed to him before, and one of the people confessing was _Bakugo_. The boy who had mercilessly teased and bullied him since they were children.

Deku shifted his weight and gave the two a nervous smile. What would he do? He was about to give his answer when Bakugo marched towards him and pulled him into a kiss. His face turned the color of a tomato and he could barely hear Bakugo when he said, "I like you, idiot."

"W-w-what do you mean?! The way you've treated me all this time," Deku was cut off by Bakugo. "I only ever treated you like that because I liked you!"

Deku's head was spinning as he realized the gravity of the situation. It was Bakugo confessing to him, someone who he had always admired and cared for as long as he could remember. And this was something he had secretly always wanted, a confession. Deku felt his heart speed up and gave Todoroki an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Todoroki-San, I just don't feel the same way." Todoroki, in turn, gave Deku a sad smile and walked back down the nearly destroyed steps back to class. Deku couldn't help but feel bad, but he didn't feel the same way. Bakugo grabbed his arm pushed him against the ruined wall.

"So what do you have to say to me Deku?" He asked his lips making it to Deku's neck leaving small marks. Deku winced as Bakugo moved up and down his neck but whispered, "I like you too."

***Author's Note* **

Sorry, this was so short I've been suffering writer's block for the past month and haven't been able to write. I plan to have the next chapter of this story out soon maybe sometime this week. Thank you for supporting me so far,

-𝓢𝓪𝓷𝓪𝓮𝓚𝓪𝓶𝓲


	5. Mine! Part 3: Todoroki

Mine! Bakugo x Deku x Todoroki Part 3: Todoroki

***Author's Note***

Todoroki might be a little OOC here, I'm sorry but I haven't seen the show in a while. Also, art does not belong to me it belongs to the creator(s).

Deku looked between Todoroki and Bakugo. He was still in shock at the fact they had both confessed to him, and he had no idea who he would accept. That is until Todoroki spoke up.

"Midoriya-Kun, I know you might not know me that well, but I promise to care for you. And I won't constantly be putting you down for something you can't control."

Deku felt his eyes welling up with tears but could feel a glare coming from Bakugo. Meanwhile, Todoroki walked over to Deku and wrapped his arms around him. Deku, in turn, wrapped his arms around Todoroki and cried softly into his neck. Bakugo kicked a part of the destroyed wall and walked back to class as the pair shared their first kiss. It was tender and sweet and it made Deku's heart flutter, almost as if it was full of butterflies. He smiled as Todoroki grabbed his hand and they made their way back to class sharing a few kisses along the way.

**Author's Note**

Sorry this was even shorter than the last part I promise that the next one will be longer and more in-depth,

-SanaeKami


	6. Christmas Specials

**Christmas Special**

Author's Note*

So, this is the second Christmas themed chapter, I have one more planned for an anime I've never written fanfic for before so look forward to that. Art does not belong to me it belongs to the original creator(s.) And I'm sorry that some of the characters might be OOC, I haven't caught up with the anime in a while. Thank you for supporting me so far, -SanaeKami

The day before Christmas break was full of excitement, the students of U.A. were all huddled in their classrooms participating in the age-old tradition of Secret Santa. It was Deku's turn to give his gift. He had gotten Bakugo as the recipient. It was hard to find a gift for him considering they hadn't hung out with each other since childhood and the fact that Bakugo didn't exactly treat him the nicest, but he did manage to find something. And he couldn't help but think back on how he found it.

~Flashback~

Deku carefully mauvered around the small store as he looked for the gift he would be giving to Bakugo for the class's Secret Santa tradition. He looked at the various odds and ends of Christmas themed items, to no avail. He sighed deeply as he left the store a bell ringing behind him signaling his departure. A few hours later and he was in a small café.

"Hey, is that you Deku?" A girls high voice reached Deku's ears and he turned to see Ochako at the front of the store with Todoroki in tow. She waved and dragged Todoroki with to the small table where Deku sat, drinking a hot chocolate.

"So, are you still looking for a gift?" Ochako guessed looking over at a small piece of paper in front of Deku. He jumped slightly and hid the paper from her view. She smirked and said, "Its for Bakugo right?"

Deku's eyes went to his hot chocolate and he took a small sip, he winced at how cold it was, how long had he been sitting there? He was shaken from his thoughts as Ochako grabbed her hands in his.

"I know you don't exactly have the best relationship with Bakugo, and you probably don't know what to give him, but I have some advice. You should give him something personal. Maybe even something he wouldn't expect." She said with a smile and a tilt of her head.

Todoroki frowned and said, "This might also be the perfect time to ask what you would like for a gift for Secret Santa Midoriya-San."

Deku was dumbfounded. He had no idea that Todoroki had him as his gift recipient for Secret Santa and quickly thought up a suggestion for his gift, "Anything related to heroes I guess? Especially All Might."

"Thank you for that." Response Todoroki with a sense of purpose in his eyes. Ochako smiled at Deku and waved as she and Todoroki left together. Deku smiles inwardly at himself as he now knew exactly what to get Bakugo.

~Time Skip~ 

It was now the last day of class before break and Deku held his small package in his hands and watched as his classmates gave each other gifts. He had already received Todoroki's, it was a small All Might keychain plush that he soon attached to his school bag. He was now in the process of finding Bakugo. He looked around and asked other classmates where he might be but there was seemingly no hope. That is until the classroom door slammed open and Bakugo marched in with his hands in his pockets. Deku smiled nervously as Bakugo strode towards him. He held out his gift and Bakugo took it gingerly from his hand, a complete contrast to how he normally handled things given to him by Deku. In turn Bakugo held out his gift to Deku who accepted it gratefully. He opened the package to find that it was a small box with a watch inside. He smiled at the gesture and thanked Bakugo. And then Bakugo opened his present. And he gasped slightly, in his hand was a small green picture frame surrounding a picture of the two with their arms around each other, a memory from their past. Bakugo thanked Deku and shockingly wrapped his arms around him. Deku stepped back a little when his eyes landed above him to the doorway. He looked around until he saw Ochako with a small smirk on her lips. He barely turned back around when he felt something on his own lips and realized that Bakugo was kissing him. His eyes fluttered closed and he gently returned the kiss.


End file.
